It may be desirable to transmit information using more than one frequency band for increased data rate and/or improved quality and reliability. Due to spectrum availability, such frequency bands may be non-contiguous. One issue with the transmission of information over more than one non-contiguous frequency band is spectral growth. Spectral growth may result from non-linearities in the power amplifier used to amplify the signals for transmission and may result in increased signal content outside the desired frequency bands.
Thus, what is needed is a non-contiguous spectral-band modulator and method for non-contiguous spectral-band modulation that reduces and/or eliminates spectral growth. What is also needed is a non-contiguous spectral-band modulator and method for non-contiguous spectral-band modulation that allows the power amplifier to operate in a more linear range. Also needed is a wireless communication device for transmitting information within a non-contiguous spectrum and providing an increased data rate and/or improved quality and reliability.